


Beyond the Stars

by Ormand



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>電影後衍生，獻給 Leonard Nimoy & Anton Yelchin<br/>一個關於死亡的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Stars

　　得知Spock的死訊，年老的那一位的。讓Kirk一時之間有點不知所措，然後他想到了Spock，是他的副官的那一位曾經在運輸梯裡面的欲言又止。

瓦肯人果然是可以輕易隱藏起情緒的人種，Kirk這麼想著。他試圖將思緒放空，但是眼角還是滑落了水滴。他本來是想著到底Spock為什麼可以輕易忍住淚水，不過又想到了對方曾經在自己面前流淚的樣子。Kirk想起了第一次與長者見面的時候，那位長者就說了，Spock其實是情感充沛的。越是在腦海裡面回播長者對他說過的話，Kirk越無法控制眼淚。

說來奇怪，Kirk的確跟那位來自另一個未來時空的Spock保持著頻繁的聯繫。他幾乎敢打賭連Spock跟那位長者的通訊時間都沒有跟自己的長。他這麼做倒也不是想要窺視未來，或是挖點他的副官可能會有的小祕密。單純只是就像那位長者說的，他們是朋友。無論他們是以哪種形式的相遇，他們終將成為朋友。這是那位長者的原話，Kirk也相信這句話。

他在與對方精神融合的時候看到了一點，關於未來的自己的事情。只是一些畫面，他們跟Bones一起在森林裡唱歌，他參加了Bones的葬禮，還有未來的自己的。年長的Spock不說自己的事情，不論哪一個自己，長者堅持他們得走屬於自己的道路，雖然Kirk曾經反駁過是年長者的出現讓他跟年輕的Spock產生友誼的關鍵。但年者長有些黯然地說，如果他不出現的話，他依然確信兩人會在星聯相遇，一樣可以成為合作無間的摯友。

　　「那會花上好幾個月，你知道的，甚至好幾年。」，Kirk想像著他跟Spock以普通的、沒有任何星球毀滅涉及在內的方式相遇。Kirk想自己無論如何都會在小林丸號的測試作弊，或許他們就會從那個時間點開始注意到彼此，然後經過幾次針鋒相對、互相較勁之後才認同彼此之類的。透過電子螢幕，長者露出一個懷念的表情，似乎在回想在他們的那個宇宙裡面是怎麼相遇的。

　　「但是，Jim，現在的那個我沒有那麼多的時間等待你們的友誼成長。我失去了母親、族人...」，年長的瓦肯人語氣像是說著與他無關的事情，但是Kirk不會被這個表象給欺騙，「你是在說你很難過，所以急需一點，呃，友情上的支持？」

長者笑了一下。

　　「是的，你說的沒錯。而我，已經有了我此生的摯友可以度過這一切。但他還沒有。」，長者的語調平淡，但是Kirk知道，長者來的那個宇宙裡，他口中的摯友已經去世多時，他的疑問幾乎脫口而出，他想知道更多關於他們兩個人曾經共同面對、經歷的事情，他想知道到底為什麼可以，即使對方已經死去，但依然可以成為另一個人心靈上的支柱。

Kirk想，這樣的友情是互相的。在他從長者的記憶裡面窺視到的片段裡面得到證實。他看見了應該是未來的自己，透過那位瓦肯人的雙眼看見了那個年長的自己的各種喜怒哀樂。可是他無法想像自己能有這樣的朋友。或許他終有一天可以，從年輕的那位瓦肯人那理得到這樣珍貴的友誼，也有可能，從兩個宇宙開始撕裂平行的瞬間開始就註定了他無法擁有。

　　「給你自己一點信心，Jim，也給你的Spock一點。」，長者似乎看透了他的想法。

Kirk在想或許真的終有那麼一天，他可以像另一個宇宙的自己一樣，擁有一個即使到了不同的宇宙依然可以讀懂自己情緒的夥伴。

不過在那天來臨之前，他想先作弊一下。畢竟那個Spock對他說：

I have been and always shall be your friend。

 

***

　　Kirk決定還是跟Spock談談他之前有過的掙扎。雖然那本來應該是跟另一個Spock的話題，不過自從Pike過世之後，這個亦師亦父角色就由對方代為接手了。他可以想像那位長者的回答，開頭一定會先是說，他不能干涉這個宇宙的發展，但接著他就會如實地評斷、給出他的建議。

Kirk知道另一個宇宙的自己是個艦長，名流青史的艦長。他也從那個年長的Spock口中大概旁敲側擊到，在那個宇宙的自己似乎直到最後一刻都在船艦上。Kirk想知道若是自己走向了另一條道路，長者會怎麼說。可惜的是，答案他一輩子也不會知道了。Kirk想他總是忘記了對方的年紀其實已經很大了，即使瓦肯人的壽命很長，即使每一次通訊的時候對方看起來身體不錯，但這也不代表...

　　「我沒有想過他會死，我是說，我知道正常的邏輯上來講，他的確會是我們之間最早躺入棺木的人，只是我沒有想到會這麼快。」，kirk喝光了他杯子裡面的酒，他本來是想藉著酒精說出他之前的想法，但或許是看到了Spock的臉，他又想起了那位長者，原本被壓抑的哀痛又從他胸口破土而出，他甚至感覺到了他的眼眶又溼潤了起來，「我沒有做好準備面對...」

　　「這種事情是永遠無法做好準備的。」，他的、那個年輕的Spock如此告訴Kirk，還替他把酒杯又加滿了琥珀色的液體，據說是來自地球的佳釀。

  

　　「我本來打算離開Enterprise...」、「我本來打算離開Enterprise...」，短暫沉默後兩個人突然異口同聲地開口。

  

　　「什麼？為什麼？」、「什麼？為什麼？」，兩人再次異口同聲，接著他們很有默契地都停頓了下來，打算讓對方先說完理由。可是又等了幾十秒覺得對方不打算先說，所以開口要說的時候，又幾乎同步地打斷了對方的話。原本有些感傷的情緒瞬間消散了不少，Spock用手勢示意Kirk先說。後者皺了一下眉頭。

　　「你知道嗎？管他為什麼，反正我不走了。」，他的瓦肯副官對這個答覆挑了一下眉毛。「還有，不許跟我用同樣的回答。」，Kirk搶在Spock開口之前又補充了這一句。面對著瓦肯人的像是要瞪穿他的眼神，Kirk不以為意，甚至有些洋洋得意地笑了。

Spock的表情慢慢柔和了下來，接著拿出了一個銀色的盒子。

　　「這是他留給我的東西。」Spock拿了一張照片給Kirk看，「而我想，這是我的回答。」

Kirk撫摸著那張相片，上面的人他覺得熟悉，但又有那麼一點陌生。相片裡面的人頭髮都花白了，眼角都是細紋，但是他們都還在一同一艘船艦上。他們的自信眼神顯示著他們為此驕傲。

　　「我不能接受，天呀，我老了之後身材居然會走樣成這個樣子。這個沒有辦法避免嗎？」 

　　「Jim，我記得我跟你解釋說過了平行宇宙是怎麼運作的。根據量子力學....」

　　「停下，你之前說的解釋那只有Chekov聽得懂。」

 

****

 

　　Pavel Chekov是星聯有史以來，最年紀最小的紀錄保持人。但年紀從來都不是重點，重要的是能力。這點Chekov在Enterprise上的表現就足以證明一切。他不只是領航員，必要的時候他可以馬上換上紅杉成為輪機長處理曲速引擎，他也可以成為是科學官，還有著首席醫官認可的急救技巧跟醫療常識。

最讓所有人驚豔的，就是Chekov不僅多次跟上身為瓦肯人的Spock的思維速度，跟對方討論那些按照Kirk的說法全艦上大概只有他的副官會知道的理論之外，有更多時候甚至提供了沒有人想到，但是卻絕妙的新想法。雖然舵手Sulu會開完笑著說Chekov總是喜歡選擇充滿挑戰的航程，但就如同Chekov不曾計算錯誤一樣，Enterprise也不曾迷航。

一開始的時候，Chekov總是有點不夠自信，每當說完自己的意見之後都會望著Spock，像是在等待宣判一樣。但隨著每一次的任務，他越來越有自信，甚至似乎也成了紀錄以來年紀最小的代理艦長。即使只有短短的兩個小時，但他坐在艦長椅上的姿勢一點也不扭捏。

　　他是那麼的年輕、才華洋溢。

不少人打趣著說，只要Chekov願意的話，他不久就可以擁有屬於他自己的星鑑，成為史上最年輕的艦長之一。但是那位俄羅斯男孩卻說，他想跟大家一起留在Enterprise上，他屬於Enterprise。

五年任務的最後一年，Chekov永遠地沉睡在宇宙中。

那是一個普通不過的觀察任務，但一顆恆星的不規則閃燄導致的電磁波風暴擊中了往返星球與星艦的運輸艙。作為該觀察小組的指揮隊長Chekov確保了每一為組員的安危。

　　Spock記得他與Chekov討論過死亡的問題。那位俄羅斯青年不只是科學家，也是個哲學家。只是Spock發現自己居然無法記得到底那個時候與Chekov討論出來的結論是什麼。他只記得在一次他們討論平行宇宙的可能性的時候，一直在一旁聽著的Kirk似乎聽懂了一點的什麼，突然插話進來。

　　「所以，我們可能會在我們的宇宙的邊緣觸碰到另一個宇宙嗎？」，Kirk說得興致勃勃，好像要到宇宙的邊緣是件簡單的事情一樣。  
  
　　「理論上是的，不過以現在的科技來說，你只能想像著在穿過了眾多星雲之後，有一個你不是艦長的宇宙存在著。」，Spock有意麼說著，那時候Chekov雖然也笑了，不過也馬上安慰Kirk有一派理論認為每個平行宇宙之間都會有必定發生的事件。

 

Spock想起了那張來自另一個宇宙的合照。想著如果Chekov的理論正確，那至少他們可以確定他的早逝不是必定事件，那麼，在某個他們還沒有辦法探索到的宇宙深處，會有一個平行的宇宙。

在那個宇宙裡，Enterprise上會有一位名為Pavel Chekov的優秀領航員，依然在廣大的宇宙裡，與所有的船員一起航行、探索。

 

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
